Confederacy cleans out the storage
by Dixie C Jones
Summary: Dixie C. Jones is the Confederate states of America.  She cleans out the storage room and it brings back memories of warm sibling moments between her and her older brother America.


Dixie C. Jones: The Confederate states of America; Or at least the South, now. She has brown hair like Spain's, its wavy (but longer) like France's, and has America's bangs, blue eyes and glasses. Nantucket, however, is Fort Sumter.

I watched as my brother and Toris pasted me in the hall. Toris wanted to clean Alfred's storage room. I smiled. Toris was sweet but Alfred wouldn't let him in there. Heck, he barely let _me_ in there the last time he tried to clean it. But he had to 'cause I needed somewhere to keep my stuff. Which reminds me, I should clean my area of the storage room too. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Toris calling my name.

"-xie! DIXIE!" He yelled right in my ear. I _almost_ jumped. Almost. Sometimes he is _way_ too much like Felix.

I was annoyed so I yelled right back, "WHAT?" He cringed. It's not my fault that he was standing right next to me, leaning down to my height. I looked like a 14 year old so I was shorter then him.

"I just came to ask you if you would like some Hot Coco." Toris frowned but I could see he was amused. I did kinda a half smile. "Sure. Thanks."

He nodded and walked to the kietins. I watched him go for a moment then turned to go to the storage room. I was going to clean my part of the room today. I just hope I wont get depressed…

I opened the door slowly; as to not alert my brother I was there. I poked my head into the room and saw that it wasn't necessary. Alfred was staring at some old toy soldiers. I think England gave them to him. But I really don't care.

I walked over, past my brother, to my area of the room. It wasn't as dusty as the rest (I _am_ less then 100 years old) but it was enough to almost make me start coughing.

I looked around for a second, deciding where to start. After deciding, I walked over to the clothes rack. I don't keep many clothes after I can't wear them but there are a few that I do keep for one reason or another.

I looked through the clothes when a old fashion dress from 1800s caught my eye. I grabbed it and studied it. It was made for an 8 year old but it was very pretty. I smiled, remembering when Alfred gave me it.

Flashback:

_I looked up at Union-America, I corrected myself-, then back down at a- a- _a dress_!_ _What the heck was he thinking? I was not going to wear a dress! I looked back up at Uni-America-, sending him a glare. He pretended to be hurt._

"_Ah! Confederacy! You don't have to be so mean!" He pretended to tear up. I rolled my eyes. How did I lose to him?_

"_I am NOT going to wear a dress to Canada's party!"_

_Uni-Am- oh forget it!- Union stopped acting like an idiot and glared at me. I would never admit it but he was scary when he's glaring! "You have to wear it! This is the first time I get to see my brother since 1814 and this is the first time you get to meet England and France!"_

_I stood up to my full height, which was not that much. I look like I'm 8. "I don't care!" I tried to be forceful but I was a good 4 heads shorter then he was so it wasn't working. _

_He smiled. "If you make a good impression, I will let you go to the world meetings."_

_I blinked, surprised. He was using that against me? …Dang, he's good! I glared down at the dress. "…fine."_

_He smiled and started to walk away. I looked back up at his retreating form and smirked. I just got an idea._

"_So, Union, can I see your suit?"_

_Union stopped walking and said with out turning around, "Shut up."_

End flashback

I laughed slightly; Alfred had actually knocked out one of the waiters and took his suit. The party wasn't that bad either. England and France hadn't fought then. Well, most of the night. When France had started hitting on me, saying that I would look very pretty when I got older ( and some other things), England had yelled at him for being a pervert. My brothers and me sneaked out of the room when they started fighting. _Everybody did_.

"Well, the dress is pretty but it's to small for me now and its _waaay_ out of fashion. I guess I should throw it out." I muttered. I put the dress down and looked around, spotting a cowgirl hat. I grabbed it and placed it on my head. It was singed around the front edge. It brought the memories. I almost _killed_ Alfred on that night!

Flashback

_I sat in the middle of a field in front of the campfire. I was waiting for America to come back with some food. I messed with my hat. I was getting impatient. _

"_Hey, Dixie!"_

_I looked back behind me at America, who was running up to me with something in his hands. When he got to the fire, I could see he was holding black barriers. "What do you have, America?"_

_He smiled, or was it more of smirked?, and threw the barriers in the fire. The flames shot up and I was close enough for them to catch the edge of my hat, singeing it. "Ahh!" I screamed. _

_I sat there in shock and America laughed. I glared at him. _

"_HAHAHA! You should have seen your face!" _

_I got up and stood before him. By then I looked like I was 12. "America…"_

_He stopped laughing long enough to answer, "Ya?"_

"_Run."_

"_Huh? Why?"_

"'_CAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

_I chased him all night. He was glad that I didn't have my gun with me that night!_

End flashback.

I laughed. The berries he had had gunpowder on them. That was why they were black. That was fun days. It was when we stopped calling each other Union and Confederacy. Though I wouldn't call Alfred by his name yet.

I heard Alfred yell something about this being depressing. Then something about a gun. I probably should go before he sees me. So I turned to leave when something else caught my eye. A gun.

A gun with the confederate flag on the handle and a ripped up confederate uniform made for a 6 year old. _My_ uniform and gun. They were from the last battle from the civil war. I picked up the uniform and couldn't help but wonder. "Why did he keep this?"

"Because I thought you would yell at me if you found out." My older brother voice came from behind me. This time I _did_ jump. And then I spun around to face him. "Alfred!"

He smirked, "Your fun to scare."

"…Shut up."

And we both left the room to have the hot drinks with Toris.

_Later_

I walked into the living room to ask Toris what he wanted for dinner when I saw him pick up a toy soldier.

"Ah~! This is so cute!"

Alfred appeared out of nowhere and yelled, "Hey! Put that up! England is here!"

I smiled. My brother is so silly sometimes! Then I realized.

"Wait, did you say England is here?"

Alfred looked at me and nodded. My eyes widen. I spun around and ran to the kitchen, yelling, "ENGLAND! GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!" 

**So… do you like Dixie? **

**Review~!**


End file.
